RWBY: Crimson Fates (Trailers)
by SMVGmaster850
Summary: Crimson; Unrestrained by death and Protector of one's life. Gold; Innocence that carries the weight of the world. Sapphire; Burnt by guilt of life yet soaked by pride of skills. Gray; Repentant soul shinning through tribulation and trials.
1. Crimson Red

**_Fulfill every promises you've made, even after your body crumbles apart for someday it will fill the world with bright smiles._**

The fragmented moon shines bright upon the land of Vale, illuminating the dark night that covers the half of the world of Remnant. Upon a small snowy cliff a shadowy figure watched two young siblings walking on a snowy plains; one a small frail girl and the other a boy, their destination seems to be clear. A town just through the forest. Already having traversed halfway of their destination, the two was blocked by a pack of Creatures of terrible Darkness, Beowolves.

First it seems that the creatures didn't noticed them and was just minding their own business, but a certain feeling attracted the creatures of darkness, fear. The girl which seems to be the youngest of the two, froze in her place upon setting eyes on the Creatures of Grimm, but the older sibling gathered his courage and stepped forward pulling a knife from his jacket.

The shadowy figure upon the cliff cracked his obscured features with a smile; amused by the bravery of the lad. Then one of the Beowolves charged towards the boy, upon having the frail boy upon its reachable range, the creature of darkness swung its left arm intending to cut the bodies of the two small children with its sharp claws, but it was intercepted by the knife the lad is holding.

Surprisingly the parry was powerful enough to deflect the attack, making the creature step back but it resumed, this time with its right arm, but once again it was parried by the knife. This made the lad smile, he then stepped forward and swungs his knife cutting a gasp on the Beowolf's chest he swung again and cut another gasp making a cross, but after the second attack of the young boy the Beowolf retaliated swinging both its hands into a deadly cross slash.

The lad tried to parry but the force was to great for him to handle that he was send flying to his younger sister who stood in place and watch the brave act of her brother. The two of them flew a few meters before stopping, both of them laying on the cold snowy ground, as soon as the boy regain his focus he saw the creature of darkness over them, ready to land the killing blow.

With just a nick of time, the older sibling pulled his unconscious younger sister into a hug and closed his eyes, his back against the Beowolf and waited for the end to come, but it never came. When he opened his eyes and turned towards their attaker he saw a sliding upper body of the creature of darkness away from its lower body.

He also notice a massive single edge sword that is embedded on the ground near the dissolving body of the Beowolf that tried to harm them. The members of the pack then turned their heads to the cliff and growled. The lad followed the acts of the monsters and turned his head to the snowy cliff and saw a shadowy figure jumped down. The moment the shadowy figure landed an explosion occurred, then a strong gale of wind suddenly burst from the explosion to the location of the young boy and his sister, the weird thing is that instead of a radial shock wave it was just a straight line.

Because of the strong gale of wind the lad closed his eyes and used his right hand to shield his face from the wind, as the wind calm down a voice rang.

"You two alright?" The voice asked.

First the boy was confused, for he thought that they are the only one around, but when he open his eyes he saw another boy standing in front of them holding the massive blade that is now resting on his shoulder.

The younger male was amazed by the massive weapon of the boy. though making clear observation; the boy in front of them looked peculiar. He has white hair and crimson red eyes, he's wearing a white shirt that has its sleeves rift off, he's also wearing a pair of khaki pants and mechanized metal shoes despite of the temperature of the surrounding, because of both amazement and confussion all he was able to do was nod. After receiving a reply the other boy with the massive sword then turned and redirect his gaze to the pack.

"This is going to be fun." He said before he charged to a also charging Beowolf.

Kicking the ground, the warrior with the massive sword was sent speeding towards the enemy, compressed air blowing from his back, he then swung the hulking blade from the right to the left, cutting a deep wound on the snowy ground.

Before the Beowolf's attack connected, the sword cut through the creature fast and swift like a hot knife cuts through butter. Another came to his left but was taken care with another swift slash; recovering very fast despite of the weight of his sword, displaying vast amount of strength.

With three down the warrior accelerated his pace and charge at the whole pack cutting down multiple enemies in one slash. He continued swinging his hulking blade until the last Beowolf standing was violently cut in half vertically, clearing the ground under the creature with snow and also cracking it. As the bodies of the former threats dissolved into black mist the warrior faced the amazed lad and said.

"You're headed for the town, right? I'll accompany you."

 ** _Don't let your fear eat away the little hope you still have, instead search for the dim but still visible light at the end of the tunnel and make it your goal._**

The white haired warrior fulfilled the things he said and accompanied the two siblings to their destination. After walking for an hour they finally passed through the forest that was blocking the way to the town. With only few meters away from the town's front gates the warrior suddenly looked up on sky the and shouted at his young companion that is carrying his still unconscious sister in a piggyback ride.

"Hurry and hide!" He ordered.

Confused at what reasons the older one may have for him to instruct him to hide, the lad also looked up to the midnight sky only to see colorful lines littering the black blanket above them.

Wondering what are the lines on the sky, he forgot to do as he was instructed; still staring at the lines the younger boy notice that they are moving, no falling towards them, and when one of the lines hit the ground it exploded.

The first explosions where far away from the small group, but it drew closer each second, and when one of the lines was directly over them and was about to hit them; the white haired warrior moved to deflect the projectile explode when it came contact with the ground to their left.

"Hurry and take cover!" The young warrior ordered again.

"What was that!?" The young man asked again.

"Dust arrows!" The white haired protector answered while still looking up to the sky preparing to defend the two children from another Dust arrow that may be coming their way.

"What!? Someone is shooting at us!" The boy replied in panic.

"Yes, so hurry and take your sister to a safer place!"

Having a realization at the situation, the young lad run as fast as he could to the walls of the town, when he reached the gates, he quickly entered set his unconscious sister against the inner side of the wall, he then quickly draw his knife readying him self for to help the young warrior.

Before he can head again outside he noticed a crowd forming near the gate; the town's people that are awaken by the explosions they looked shocked and weary of things that are happening, he was about to shout at them to take cover when some of the Dust arrows hit the roofs of the nearby buildings and exploded setting the buildings on fire.

This disperse the now panicking crowd and put fear in their hearts attracting the creatures of Grimm. In another hand the warrior continued to deflect the Dust arrows away from the town's main gates, but then the volley suddenly stop, and when lone warrior moved his gaze and looked straight ahead to the forest, he saw the terrible creatures ready to attack.

"Oh come on! You got to be kidding me!" The white haired warrior whined.

One of the creatures which was a Beowolf howled, signaling the attack. The first wave consist of Beowolves and some Ursa, the warrior quickly dispatch the wave, the second wave got more intense, putting some Alpha and Major into the mix. The volley of Dust arrows started again this time heading straight to the area of the white warrior, this made the battle very deadly.

On the other hand the ongoing panic and stampede in the town in efforts of putting out the fire that was ignited by the explosion and speared onto the houses only made the situation worst; instead of being showered to the flames, buckets of water spilled into the ground, children being dragged by hysterical crowds away from their parents and when they witness the battle outside their walls, it only got worst.

Even after seeing the efforts of the single young warrior outside, they continued to panic, for they did not acknowledge the strength and capabilities of the boy outside. In the ongoing battle, the creatures of darkness has increase in numbers and more Alphas and Majors began to show up, with their sheer number, they started to get closer to the town despite of the speed the warrior is dispatching them.

This made him change his tactic; with a push of a trigger on the handle of his great sword, the whole weapon extended and surprised a Beowolf that is still not in range of the previous length of the massive blade. With a diagonal, upward slash it cut the creature from its left side of its waist to its right shoulder clean, after the attack the warrior jumped backward putting some distance away from the enemies.

But four Beowolves move fast and manage to go after him, with a irritated growl, the young warrior swung his sword from his right at the first one that had keep up with him and continued to the second one, this time from his left and then to the third, slashing it with another right swing.

But when the fourth was in range, the whole sword transformed into a Gatling gun with four high caliber machine guns on either of its sides, before the warrior was able to do something, the remaining Beowolf attacked; it swiped at the young swordsman though is was dodged by side stepping the strike and moving to the back of the enemy.

The unfortunate creature came face to face with the spinning barrels of the gun, and got its head shredded with the hail of bullets. After the lifeless and headless body of the enemy fall to the ground, the young warrior leisurely rest his transformed weapon on his shoulder. With the barrels still spinning he pulled the trigger once again and unleash another hail of bullets, after he released the trigger a upper body of a Ursa fell on the ground beside him from behind.

He then turned around and fired at the army of Grimm. The creatures got shredded by the high caliber bullets that break through their hides like they're paper, falling like domino pieces; their numbers decreasing rapidly.

In the town; the young boy got lost in the ongoing panic, staring at the ongoing chaos and confusion, he thought that in the town things would be different than that of the forest but it was just the same, he then heard a series of gunfire, this made him look outside.

What he saw was unbelievable; the lone young warrior quickly reducing the numbers of the enemy with his transformed weapon, this sight help the lad regain his courage, he remembered the things that can be done by a single person if he stand up and act. With a deep breath, he shouted.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"

Despite almost being drown by the gun fires and panic the shout captured the attention of the town's people and somehow stop them from panicking. With a moment of silence the boy continued.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN AND LISTEN! NOW THERE IS A STRANGER OUT THERE THAT IS RISKING HIS LIFE TO KEEP THIS TOWN SAFE, BUT IS THIS HOW YOU WILL PAY HIM FOR HIS EFFORTS?!"

Every adult that heard the young boy's call and question hanged their heads low, the lad was right; some of them are trained Huntsman but that didn't really helped the situation they were just decoration while this small kid manage to calm the crowd.

Awaken from their self induced confusion and panic; the people started to re-organize their efforts. Now buckets of water and hoses was properly spilled and aimed at the roaring fire and children reunited with crying parents, just after minutes, the previously roaring fire that melted the snow at the road is now just small patches of flames.

With the continues efforts of the people; the commotion died down and further damage prevented. The young lad stood near his still unconscious sister; directing the efforts like a grown man, shouting orders towards people that is carrying first aid kits and helping gather injured to where he stood, for the second time the boy gazed at the lone warrior; wishing him good luck.

The continues hail of bullets that was keeping the Grimms at bay suddenly came into a halt as the spinning barrels slowly stop; glowing red hot and smoking.

With the piercing rain finally stopped, the creatures of darkness begun to grow in numbers much more numerous than before, packing more dangerous enemy; namely Death Stokers and Nevermores annoyed by both his situation and also by the persistence of the Grimms the warrior whined.

"Darn it! Overheating in the middle of a fight!" The warrior growled at his weapon.

This forced the young swordsman to transform his weapon into a great sword again, reducing his range in the process; seeing that the enemy has already recovered, he was forced to charged at the horde again; destroying ground bound enemies as fast as he can.

Finally after cutting two Ursa at the same time the warrior came face to face with two Death Stokers, the creatures started to pound at the warrior with their stingers but kept missing as the young white haired lad dodged the attacks with ease, the warrior slowly made his way near the Death Stokers as they continuously pound and miss miserably, as for every pound that miss its target, it hits a unfortunate smaller kin.

After one last pound the nearest Death Stoker, it got its pincers cut away by the heavy and sharp blade of the warrior; it thrashed around a little bit before being put out of its misery by the same massive sword that cut its pincers, impaled at its head breaking the hard bone armor protecting its head. With one of the bigger threats gone the warrior continued with his onslaught avoiding the giant scorpion Grimm but the Nevermores soon join in the fray and attacked; letting out a barraged of sharp feather projectiles.

"This is getting more trickier by the second." The white haired boy said to himself as he dodge and deflect the projectiles that is coming for him with his massive sword.

The barraged halted when some Dust arrows started appearing in the sky again, this replace the feathers and made the situation more dangerous, as the Dust arrows explode upon contact with the ground. The remaining Death stacker got a lock on again on the warrior and started pounding.

One of the explosion nearly got the warrior, the lucky white haired boy was quick on his feet and got away with only a nick of time, but he was then blocked by an Ursa Major; the creature swung its right arm in a deadly arc but it got parried easily, the young warrior got his turn and swung his sword from right to left horizontally cutting the enemy clean in haft.

"Don't block my way!..." The warrior's sentence trailed off after seeing the suprise that was hiden behind the Grimm.

As the creatures body dissolve into nothing it revealed six red Dust arrows coming for the warrior, when he saw the six projectiles it was far too late. Six explosions sounded and shook the very air; the massive fire ball that came into being swallowed the young white haired lad whole. The boy inside the town saw this and froze in place, the events not registering clearly in his head.

The fire ball died down and was swept away by the cold wind, it then revealed a still standing and somehow alive boy with white hair, clothes with burns and his whole body smocking. At least this confirmed to the one that he saved, that he's is still alive, but a Beowolf charged at him and swung its right arm, determined to finish the winded warrior.

It caught the injured warrior on the attack that send him flying a couple of meters away. The injured boy skid on the snowy ground still on his feet, he stabbed his sword on the ground to slow himself down and succeeded into a stop.

The young lad was about to run to the warrior and abandon his self appointed position and aid his savior somehow, but the voice of the victim stop him in his tracks.

"Stop right there! I can handle this!" The injured swordsman shouted.

He was about to argue with the injured boy but after the white haired lad straighten himself up, the young boy froze again when he saw the warrior's eyes; they are glowing red. He doesn't know if it's his imagination but the sight put shivers on his spine. The young swordsman then spoke again.

"Just continue to aid the people, and keep your sister safe!" The warrior ordered.

The boy was shocked; even while fighting hordes Grimm, his savior was able to observed the situation at the town.

On his feet again the white haired swordsman looked straight ahead to the army of Grimm that is slowly moving forward; he stared at them for another second as if calculating the threat they posed, after the second pass, a murderous smile appeared on his face. He pulled his sword from the ground and gave it a experimental swing; the snow on the ground got blown away by the strong wind that came with the swipe.

He then charge again at the army, this time more faster than before; burst of compressed air emanating from his back acting as thrusters that gave him more speed, still with the murderous smile on his face, he rampage through the army of Grimms cutting multiple enemies in single swing, the Nevermores came again and shoot at the warrior, but the barrage didn't hinder the young swordsman's movement speed and his ferocity in battle; cutting down everything in range.

Within seconds he spotted the remaining Death Stacker which also noticed his return, and locked on the warrior, it started to pound on its target but miss yet again. The white haire boy then got irritated at the ongoing barrage and pounds and decided to finish off the Death Stacker with a wild vertical slash. The warrior cut its head vertically spitting it up, he then jump back when the creature got shredded by the feathers of the Nevermores.

As the rain of projectiles draw near, the warrior jump high in the air aiming for the airborne enemies; with nothing to propel him, the white haired boy slowly lost his speed, but at the very moment he stops in mid air as the gravity got a hold of him, the air under his feet compress and burst giving him enough force to continue his ascend.

When he was at the height same with the first Nevermore he quickly dispatch the approaching enemy with two swift slashes cutting its wings, he then used the slowly fading body as a platform to gain more height. With a powerful kick, the warrior was sent flying high in the air atop of the second avian Grimm, his back against the broken moon and his eyes glowing red, he then transformed his sword again into a massive machine gun and aimed straight down at the flying creature.

But after he pulled the trigger, instead of machine gun fire, a more larger caliber fired in the middle of the cluster of barrels of the Gatling gun, obliterating the Nevermore in a single shot. The bullet continued its journey to the ground where it exploded in a massive fireball killing everything that got caught with the flames.

A smocking medium size crater was what the explosion left and where the warrior landed with enough force to make the remaining ground crack; with the smoking surrounding obscuring his vision, he then climbed up at the remaining snowy ground, the white haired warrior then rest his weapon that he transformed again into a sword on his shoulder.

He then used his other hand to grab the handle of his weapon and prepared to slam his sword at the ground at full force, but before he did so, he whispered to himself.

"Soul burner..."

With that, the edge of the blade of his sword burst into flames; burning pure red, after few seconds, red electric sparks crawled along the blade. Slowly the sparks and flames grow, then the young swordsman's eyes glinted with the same red light the young boy saw.

One of the Ursa roared angrily at the lone warrior but he didn't pay attention, he just stared straight at them. After another second of charging power, the white haired swordsman's face was split again by a murderous grin, matched by his red eyes going wide.

He screamed as he brought down his massive blade into the ground; upon contact, the blade released all of its stored energy and transferred it to the ground where it manifest its strength; burning everything in its path to cinders, stopping at nothing, showing no pity or remorse.

After the ragging wave of flames and electricity calmed down the whole area in front of the warrior was toast, literally; smocking soil, ashen trees and hot steam littered the surrounding, after the wind sweep them all away it revealed a scorch straight road.

The sight was unnerving for both the town's people and the boy to the point that they shiver in fear upon seeing the damage the power of the young warrior and Dust has done and because of that fear they didn't notice the injured boy walking towards the town, they only regain knowledge of his existence when he was at the town's gates and that's when they realized that the young warrior was drenched with his own blood, they hurried to him and aid him with his wounds which was to severe for a human to survive.

One woman of the many men and women that helped him give in to curiosity and asked.

"How are you still standing?! This wound should have already cause you to drop dead!" She asked with concern tone even though her choice of words were questionable.

"Well, I'm special." The white haired boy said his eyes glinting with a omminous red glow.

 ** _AN: This is my first story here in FF so please be gentle with the reviews. :-)_**

 ** _Also please take note that English is just my secondary language so if you see grammatical error, please point them out so I can make this piece more acceptable to others and also to improve my skills._**

 ** _I thank the ones that will read this in advance!_**

 ** _So that's it in this Author's Note. See you again in the next Trailer Chapter!_**

 ** _SMVGSmaster signing out..._**


	2. Regal Gold

**_Don't be fooled by smiles and laughs, for the world is filled with mysteries that only few have known._**

In an early day in Forever Fall, a small and young girl skips on its grassy plains that is bathed with morning light, humming a tune that only she knows the meaning. She is wearing a long-sleeved polo that is way to big for her body making the sleeves cover her hands, strapped on her back is a weird looking golden rifle featuring a very thin frame but also having a large magazine and barrel, she's also wearing a long black skirt that reach to her knees and black stockings and brown shoes with gold accents, her short blue hair flutters gently with the gentle breeze.

With closed eyes, she never saw the Beowolf in front of her that is already charging at her at full speed; despite its growls and snarls, she keeps on walking and humming straight towards the creature of darkness.

Upon reaching its target the creature swing its arm with all its might, but the attack hit air; the girl vanish without a trace, after a few seconds, the humming continued but more fainter than before, the Beowolf heard the humming and turned around and saw the small girl.

Somehow the girl was able to evade the creature without being seen doing so, driven by its instincts to continue the failed assault, the Beowolf then prepared to charge again, but before it can act, its upper body slide off its lower and fall to the ground, dead.

The girl heard the thud that was made by the body that fell to the ground. She turned around and eyed the dead creature with her now open green eyes.

"Huh? Oh there's a doggy there!" The girl said to herself and skip her way to the dead Beowolf, her hands at her back. But upon having a closer look, the girl got disappointed.

"Ahhh... Its dead."

Without any further interest on the dead creature, the girl left and continued to skip and hum happily as she traverse a dangerous place, leaving the body of the creature to dissolve in black mist. It was not long before she was confronted by another creature of darkness, this time a small group of Ursa having 5 members and one Alpha commanding them.

With much more noisy growls and snarls the girl noticed them in time for her to stop in her tracks, even though the creatures are more numerous than the single Beowolf she encountered, she did not show any signs of fear, instead it was the contrary; she was jolly about it.

"Oh! Oh! Teddy bears!" She shouted cheerfully as she jump on place, giddy instead of terrified.

The group responded quiet deadly; the Alpha roar and charged at the girl, it swung its arm in a deadly arch but reach nothing; the girl again vanish. A voice was then heard not far from the Ursa.

"Hey don't do that, that's bad!" The girl said while she wave her pointing finger along with her hand in a don't-do-that manner.

Another Ursa attacked at her left but again hit nothing but air as the mysterious girl vanish yet again. With the building confusion, the creatures turned their gaze left and right but found nothing. Then a roaring gun barrel revealed the location of the girl; standing on a thick branch of a tree nearby, grinning wide, her thin rifle in her arms, its muzzle smoking.

The Ursas didn't move even with the knowledge of where the small prize is, and only stared at the girl, after a second they all collapse on the grassy ground, each having a large hole in the middle of their forehead. Then six empty bullet casing simultaneously followed.

After seeing the last of the creatures of darkness vanish in a black mist, the small girl jumped down and continued her journey to who knows where.

\--*--*--

 ** _Beware of innocent appearance, for they look pretty and appealing, but hides a nasty secret that burns and desolate upon revelation._**

"Everyone pack up your things, we are leaving." A man or rather Faunus with a bulky build and tan skin ordered to a group of masked men and women with white and black outfit.

Being lion Faunus, he has a rather long and wild brown hair, his human ears slightly poking out. He is also wearing the same mask and cloths as the group he's commanding, revealing his large tan biceps.

"Sir, all of the dust we collected had been loaded in the trucks." A female Faunus reported to the human lion.

"Good. Contact Torchwick, tell him we're on our way." The leader replied.

The female fox Faunus then hurried away to do what the leader ordered her, she contacted the man that the lion Faunus with her scroll. After the task was done the girl Faunus heard a faint sound, she turned towards where the sound was coming and saw a distant figure.

The figure got more distinct as it move closer to the group; a girl skipping happily and humming calmly.

"Who are you!" The girl didn't answer but continued to move forward.

"Stop right there! Or we will kill you!" Another Faunus shouted upon knowing that there's an intruder, prompting for their leader to hear it.

"What's the commotion all about!" The lion leader snarled.

"Sir that Girl is walking towards us what should we d-" The female Faunus was cut mid sentence when she heard the answer of her leader, shock spreading all over her body.

"Kill her." The leader said nonchalantly.

Even the man beside the female subordinate was shocked; yes killing is common in their business, but those words he uttered was only a threat. Also stealing is the main objective of the mission. He protested, his conscience unable to take in the order.

"But Sir that's a kid! We can't kill a child!"

"I SAID KILL HER! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!" The leader shouted at the man.

"DRAW YOUR SWORD OR YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO END UP DEAD!"

Afraid that his leader might actually do what he had said, the man quickly draw his sword and ran to the girl and swung his weapon with all his might; apologizing quietly as he did.

But the attack didn't hit anything but air, somehow the girl evaded without him seeing her do so, another unusual thing that he noticed was the pain the that the he felt after his attack, he felt his body fall to the ground, and then everything when black, the man lost consciousness.

The girl looked down on the fallen man and then pointed at the emblem on his back.

"Hey are you with the White Fang." The girl asked redirecting her pointing finger towards the lion Faunus.

Still unsure what happen to his subordinate, he answered the question with a smug smile.

"Yes we are with the White Fang, and because you know that. THE LITTLE BUG MUST DIE!" The leader said shouting the last part very loud with his smile growing murderous.

The girl didn't look afraid but her smile slowly fade. Then her eyes glinted with a dangerous glow, having no speck of fear. The leader then called half of his able men and sent them charging to the girl.

With only a single blink all of the men and women that he sent was on the ground facedown unconscious, irritated at the sight the leader called the other haft of the able subordinates which are wielding guns and made them point their weapons at the girl.

The bullets rained but no one was able to land a hit on the girl that is moving like air. On every miss the girl move closer and continued to move forward. Then when she was close enough, she used her rifle as a bat and swing, three was caught on the attack and lost their grip on their weapons.

Using the distraction she made, the girl smacked another White Fang soldier and send him flying to the air, after the attack, her rifle extended. Metal sliding on metal rang and in a blink of an eye the girl's rifle change into a scythe.

The girl slash the nearest weapon that she saw into pieces and rammed the shaft of the scythe on the person who was holding it, knocking him out. Another one of the soldiers pointed his weapon at the girl and fired only to find that he was shooting thin air, then his rifle was blown into pieces from its left.

Looking at that direction he saw the shaft of the girls scythe moving to his face, and with that he was knocked out cold along with many others. Beaten the last of the soldiers the girl then turned to the lion leader, her green eyes somehow glowing red.

"Darn weaklings!" The leader shouted before pulling a sledge hammer from his back.

"Can't even put down a little bug!"

Standing at ready the lion Faunus swing his sledge hammer to a thick tree at his side, which, on impact was demolished; its roots rising from the depths of the earth. He turn his head to the girl to see her expression of fear, but what he saw irritates him.

"Mister Faunus, cutting trees is bad, you shouldn't cut trees because they give us oxygen to breath. What if you cut all of the trees, then we will not be able to breath." The small reaper said happily.

With his irritation going out of control, the White Fang commander ran towards the girl and slammed his weapon at her, but instead of flesh; his weapon hit dirt which rose into the air and formed a dust cloud because of the power of the swing.

Now inside of the dust cloud he accidently created, the lion Faunus turned his head left and right searching for the frail girl but he did not found her, that's when he heard her voice again.

"Mister Faunus, why are you angry?" the blue haired reaper's voice asked innocently outside of the dust cloud.

"You want to know why, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE THE LITTLE BUG IS NOT DEAD YET!"

"I don't want to die yet Mister, I want to play with my big brothers more and my big sisters told me that life is fun!"

Hearing the cheerful reply of the kid, the Faunus charged to where the voice is coming and he swing his weapon again, the large and heavy hammer hit something for the first time but was still not what the owner wanted to hit; his heavy weapon blocked by the thin body of the scythe of the reaper who is still smiling at him innocently. Surprisingly the frail reaper held her ground.

Insulted by this; the lion man raised his weapon and swung his sledge hammer again toward the reaper, who this time block with little effort and also giggling as she does.

"This is fun!"

That was the last straw; the Faunus commander was livid, and when he attacked; it was twice as powerful that before, which send the small girl skidding on the soil; her face change from happy to that of slight shock, she didn't expect that her comment would anger this man that much.

The ragging Faunus continued with his assault which push the frail girl further and further away from him with every attack she parry. The _reaper_ then spoke again, her expression confused.

"Why are so angry Mister Faunus, did I do something wrong?"

"YES, YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG! DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

"Yes, Mister I do!" The small reaper said as she parry another swing from the lion Faunus.

"Then, LAY DOWN AND BE A GOOD GIRL AND JUST DIE LITTLE BUG, BECAUSE YOUR DEAD MEAT EITHER WAY!"

"I thought that bugs are insect not livestock."

"ARGH, JUST DIE ALREADY!"

This time the swing, which was directed upwards that hit the reaper's weapon was thrice as powerful from before; this made her loss her grip on her scythe and it flew high in the air, now without a weapon to parry attacks, the frail girl was force to evade to which she failed miserably; just after losing her weapon, the Faunus attacked again, she tried to jump back away from the expected range of the weapon but she still got caught in the swing that hit her on her abdomen. Her frail body took all the force of the attack which was enough to send her sailing into the air and hit a thick tree that was almost got uproot.

After that, the Faunus commander stared at the motionless reaper while panting from exhaustion and short of breath, he observed for any movement; he found none. For him, the small girl is dead.

Satisfied with the results, he turned and started walking away not bothering to check the conditions of his unconscious subordinates, as he make his way towards the trucks hidden between two trees covered with foliage so it would be harder to spot; he saw the reaper's weapon; it's blade stabbed at the dirt, intrigued by the resilience of the weapon from his strength; he tried to pick it up but the moment that he blinked once, the weapon vanished.

Then his instincts screamed at him to run and hide; to run as far as he can and never look back, to hide under boulders and never come out. Just after a second of feeling this, the fierce lion Faunus shivered in fear, despite of the flight response overtaking him, he didn't heed his instincts but instead turned around. What he saw made him froze in his place; the frail _dead_ reaper now standing up right and holding her weapon, green eyes glowing red and her lips curled into a innocent smile.

The White Fang commander felt confused at why he felt so afraid of the frail figure that he is facing, after that he felt livid at himself and the girl. Deciding that all that feeling was just made by his imagination, the fierce Faunus swung his sledge hammer with all his might towards the head of the small reaper, to his shock, what he attempted to do did nothing; the weapon caught in a lock-hold against the reaper's scythe, sparks flying in the air signifying how much the metals are grinding with each other. What shock the lion Faunus was when he tried to overpower the small reaper, his effort was just canceled by the force the small frail reaper is exerting to which looked like she's not even trying.

After seeing the reaper's reaction towards his efforts, he only got more frustrated and angry, he put more effort at overpowering the girl but still, she didn't budge, not even by centimeter. Seconds pass and the two still did not part, for the fierce Faunus; it's a battle of strength and pride, but for the small reaper; it was just a simple game of who can hold their weapon for the longest time without faltering at the other's attempts to overpower the other.

Another second pass, and the reaper got bored at the stalled state of the 'game' and decided to push the lion away, she did it like she was just swinging her scythe casually. But the force that came with that swing send the lion Faunus sliding on the hard dirt road; his feet digging through the soil. Now bewildered, the Faunus's frustration raise to another level, his mind working in overdrive to figure out how a small and frail girl manage to shrugged an attack that came to possibly one of the 'strongest' Faunus in Wild Fang.

Because of this immense confusion and frustration, the lion blindly charged at the reaper and swung his weapon with all his might, but when the hammer made contact with the girl's scythe, the metal shaft broke and the head of the hammer came flying into the air, it then hit a thick tree and manage to break through the wooden body before hitting another tree that got uprooted. Trying to process the events that transpired; the lion leader stared on the innocently smiling reaper with eyes filled with unbelief.

As the lion stared at the reaper, she took a weird stance; she held her scythe across her chest horizontally and place her other outstretch hand on the barrel/shaft of the weapon, lightly touching it, her right foot positioned behind her left as if she is preparing to bow. After a second in staying in that stance, the lion Faunus was blasted away by an unknown force, again he dug his feet to the ground so that he can stop himself which eventually paid off.

When his body finally came into a complete halt, the lion man suddenly felt his body become sore but he quickly dismissed it and once again charged to the reaper who did not move from her spot; the only movement that she made was when she slightly lowered her scythe but nonetheless in the same stance as from before. Once again the White Fang commander skid on the dirt road, the shaft of his weapon still in his hands in attempt to block the invisible attack of the reaper somehow.

The White Fang commander gritted his teeth in his ever growing frustration; he didn't thought that this small fry would give him so much trouble, determined to be the one to leave this place as victor, the lion man once again charged but when he was halfway in his journey towards the unmoved reaper, he tossed the remnant of his weapon at the small frail girl but before it made contact, it was deflected away. Hoping that the distraction would be enough, the lion man move in and to both his and the reaper's shock; he manage to catch the weapon of the small girl, he then noticed that she's no longer in her stance, realization dawn the fierce Faunus; the reaper was moving so fast that it appears she's not moving at all.

"Whoa, you managed to stop my slashes Mister! Only my big brothers and sisters can stop them, you're amazing Mister! I would like to play with you a little longer but I have to go back to my home." The reaper said in happy tone.

In split seconds, the frail girl released her weapon from her grasps and prepared to unleash a punch directly at the at the Faunus commander's guts; knowing that with the unbelievable strength of small _reaper_ he would be out cold, or worst dead if he didn't took evasive maneuvers or use something as shield. Deciding that the former is the smartest choice, he released his hold on the shaft of the reaper's weapon and used all his leg's strength to push himself away of the estimated range of the reaper, but as he does, he was able to take a glance at the reaper's small face and what he saw was a smirk of satisfaction and that of knowing that things are going her way.

Inside the long sleeve that covers the clenched small fist, the fist suddenly lost its stiffness and opened, instead of moving straight; the arm moved sideways towards the handle of the discarded weapon, all of this happening in split seconds. With nothing to steer him in the air, the lion man was a sitting duck; all he can do was watch, but when he blinked the _reaper_ vanished like a nightmare when someone woke up. The lion Faunus landed on the ground feet first and standing, in worry that he's losing his grip on reality and was only fighting an imaginary foe; he frantically turn around to where he saw his 'troops' that fell unconscious to the enemy, to his relief he saw them still face down, but he also saw the small reaper, her back facing him and skipping away as she hums to herself a song she only knows the meaning, her cloths still bearing the small cuts and worn it got from the battle against the lion commander.

Seeing the reaper skip away renewed the flames of anger in the heart of the lion commander but when he took a step, his vision blurred and soon after, he fell face first to the dirt road. When he regained consciousness he was tied to a tree along with his men, except for the female fox Faunus that he ordered to report to the man known as Torchwick, also he noticed that it's dark and a bonfire is burning near them. Soon after he awoke his men followed, all confused at why the heck they are tied to a tree. The female Faunus was talking to the small reaper like they were friends and what's worst in the standard of the lion commander is that they are talking to each other like they had been friends for a long time, then without warning the reaper stood followed by the female Faunus and started to extinguish the small bonfire.

"What are you doing soldier!" The lion Faunus shouted to the female fellow.

"Um…me and Regan here are leaving, we don't want to leave an open fire here and risk starting a wild fire, isn't that right Regan!" The female Faunus replied with a gleeful tone.

"That's right! We need to preserve nature so we don't have to worry about the future!" The small reaper beamed.

The Faunus commander stared at the two as if they have three heads that has horns, he was unable to believe that one of his soldiers would be an easy prey for a whatever tricks the small girl had and add to a fact that the former member of his squad is now a happy go lucky young woman like the reaper, what ever the small reaper did was very effective. Then one of his loyal men spoke.

"What about us!?"

For a second the small reaper and the traitor looked at each other and smiled. Then a bunch of keys landed near the tied men and women but not near enough for them to be able to reach with their feet.

"I almost forgot to return the keys to you commander, and by the way I quit sir. Been thinking for a long time and just decided this evening!" The traitor continued, her face full of relief and happiness.

"Regan let's go!"

"Ok!"

The two then walked away, fire extinguished and the former squad mates screaming for help and also in anger, even the fierce commander was screaming for them to come back.

 ** _AN: So another Trailer Chapter, this one is slightly longer than Crimson and I tried to incorporate Humor in this piece (I don't know if I did made it through the humor department though) and also longer battle scene._**

 ** _This one, in the draft period took me a long time to finish (been at it for months) and even considered to just do it later and start the actual story. But my goal would get ruined if I did, and so, here's the end result._**

 ** _Well enough with my ranting, I hope you; the reader that's still reading this one and didn't dropped the story on the spot after the first line in the first Trailer Chapter enjoyed this piece. As I said before, English is my secondary language, if you saw or currently seeing grammatical errors please don't hesitate to speak up, I would also like if you to critic my writing style, so that I can improve in the future._**

 ** _...Shoot, I said 'enough with my ranting' but I continued on...Argh darn it. Oh well. Thanks for reading and please come back again in the next chapter! Until next time!_**

 ** _SMVGSmaster signing out..._**


End file.
